


Robins & Snow

by Icechild



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, DaddyBats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sled Riding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: There's a yearly winter tradition in the Wayne household. The Robin's play in the snow.





	Robins & Snow

Snowboarding was something that was considered fun for many families and a competitive game for the olympic players. Most people considered is something fun and docile. Something that was easy for family bonding and a good way to have a great day with everyone. In Gotham there was a big hill on the outskirts of the city that was the best place for anyone to go sled riding or snowboarding. Families would go and have fun, because that’s all it was meant to be, fun.

The Wayne family was a whole other story. The Waynes had originally spent their winter free days at the public sled riding area. Until they got banned. In all fairness it was Bruce’s fault. Jason was new to the family and the two boys had wanted to go sled riding and Bruce let them. They both had their own sleds and after going down the hill a few times decided that just going up and down was too boring. So they decided a competition was in order and Bruce somehow missed all of the warning signs that it was about to go down hill, literally. 

The two had gone down the hill normal at first until about half way just before a massive drop off they stood and competed with each other to see who could do the best and most impressive trick. In other words. Which one of them could give Bruce a bigger heart attack. They’d kept going and going until their race and show nearly had them hitting the other kids. After that they were banned from going to that hill. For the safety of the public. They were vigilantes but they were also public menaces apparently. 

Bruce hadn’t realized that it would start a family tradition. Dick and Jason had laughed the whole way home about how they’d been kicked out. Found it funny at Bruce’s pained expression when they brought up the flips they did. As Robin and now Nightwing he knew that they did dangerous things but they were also wearing around 20 pounds of kevlar and padding. Add that in with the utility belt and he knew his kids would be alright. They’d been in nothing but thin jackets and jeans. No equipment to protect them if they fell. 

So when his two kids came inside after a day of exploring the outside red faces and breathlessly talking about finding a huge hill on top of a cave entrance Bruce just about had a stroke. He’d told them not to go but that didn’t stop them. The boys built their own sleds and went out to play with each other during the daylight hours of their school breaks. Training, they’d called it. Panic inducing was how Bruce put it when he went to check on them expecting to find them in the library doing homework but finding empty seats. He’d run everywhere to find his boys until he found the two laughing hysterically covered in snow laying in mutilated snow angels. He didn’t have the heart to be mad at them after that. Their relationship had been so tense and if sledding together brought them closer then he wasn’t going to protest it. 

Then Jason died. That winter Dick had come home and the house was silent. Candles lit up and Dick found himself wondering out to the garage to see both their sleds untouched leaning against the wall. He looked at their custom paint jobs with their initials painted to them. Different scrawlings with different meanings. It made them faster, that’s what they’d told themselves at least. 

That winter no one ventured to the hill. Bruce was almost surprised to find his oldest sitting in the library reading an old book by candle light in the middle of the night. Almost. He knew how much Dick missed his little brother. 

When Tim joined the family it only took a few weeks before he found the sleds in the garage. Dusty at that point but he knew who the red one belonged to. Dick was away in Bludhaven for the time being but Tim went out to ask Bruce about them. When he got the whole story he’d vanished for the rest of the night and wouldn’t speak about what he’d done to anyone.

Dick came home and Tim immediately pulled him to the garage to see a yellow and orange sled propped up next to Jason’s. The onslaught of emotions nearly made Dick cry but he just grabbed his little brother and held him close. 

“You have to decorate it more baby bird. It’ll make you faster.”

That winter there were cheers and whoops coming from the woods outside the manor. Red nosed children drinking hot chocolate while giggling at inside jokes. Snow and sticks all through their hair and two well used and loved sleds sitting in the garage. The red one being cleaned and held in a place of honor with the others. 

They’d kept the tradition. Every winter break they would go out for “Robin Bonding” out on the hill. Spend the whole day together laughing and playing to their heart's content. And then a new villain showed up. He called himself Red Hood and knew too much about the family. They’d floundered to find his true identity until he’d grabbed Nightwing on patrol and pushed him into the wall. 

“Sharing our old sledding hill huh Dickie? I thought it was ours.”

After that it wasn’t rocket science. It took a long time. Batman and Red Hood duking it out on the Gotham rooftops but Dick wouldn’t give up. Not on his little brother back from the dead. He’d found out where one of Jason’s safe houses were and instead of giving the information to Batman he went by himself. Not even dressed as Nightwing. He went as Dick Grayson. Jacket zipped up with a scarf tucked up around his nose. His boots sloshing through the snow as he made his way while dragging his two precious burdens. When he knocked he didn’t think he’d get an answer. Then the door opened to show a disgruntled unimpressed Jason Todd. 

“I’d never forget about you Jay.”

He moved aside to show the bright blue and bright red sleds behind him. DG and JT written on their fronts with new Robins added to the edges of Jason’s. 

Sled riding had let Tim and Jason bond. Had fixed the birds and brought them closer together and Bruce hadn’t even known that Jason was joining them until the boys were late from coming in and he found the three of them wrestling in the snow. 

His wayward Robin rejoined the family after that. The three of them making their habit all over again to play with each other. Jason didn’t live at the manor but he spent the night sometimes. Would watch movies with them and eat dinners. It wasn’t perfect but it was getting there. 

Bruce vanished. Everyone thought that Batman was dead. Gotham, Gotham needs Batman. And with Bruce gone someone had to take over the mantle to keep the city in check. Dick had to take over. He wasn’t about to let his little brothers do the thing that he knew could destroy a person. But being Batman meant that he was busy all the time and he rarely had time to sleep, let alone go sledding with his brothers. 

Jason and Tim both knew what the toll of being Batman was on their big brother. They saw that he wasn’t smiling as much and so Tim called in to Wayne Enterprises and told Lucius that Dick was going to have a day off. In the morning they’d caught up with their brother and told him to get dressed for field work. After that they’d dragged their tired brother out to the garage and gathered their sleds. 

“Guy’s I don’t have time-   
“We cleared your day. Come sled with us.”

“Come on Goldie. Unless you’re scared we’re gunna beat you.”

Jason always knew how to get Dick to do something. Make it a competition. 

That whole day they spent out in the snow until the sun was setting and the boys were exhausted. They’d skipped their patrol that night to watch movies and have a Robin pile. 

Then Damian came along. Came to Gotham for his father only to find that Bruce was gone. He’d become Dick’s Robin and not long after the serious little boy was sliding down the hills on his own green sled next to his brother’s. 

When Bruce came back all of his boys were in different places. Tim had found him, then Jason, Damian, and last but not least, Dick. His oldest had quickly attached himself to Bruce’s side and cuddled him. He’d refused to even let go until Bruce physically pried him off. After that Dick didn’t even want to go sledding without Bruce. The four of them tried and tried to make Bruce join in but he tried to use the age old excuse. 

“I don’t have a sled.”

Big mistake.

The next thing he knew Bruce was being dragged outside by his four boys and into the garage. Bright blue, bright red, orange and yellow, and a forest green. In front of all of them sat a large black sled with a stylized Bat across the front. 

The family tradition would stay for years to come. For all of the boys to grow into their own costumes and lifestyles. Every winter there would be colorful sleds and mugs of hot chocolate. Gotham may like to darken everything she touched but she would never darken the light of the Robins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote "Hey Bruce" for my professor and I was told to write something happy. This came into existence. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
